Los Inus del Sol
by Reginae Obscurae
Summary: Kagome su sangre esta maldita y una historia ancestral esperando llegar a oídos de nadie.Un secreto resguardado en almas que esperan el momento de presentarse; un clan que espera renacer; los recuerdos de vidas pasadas y la espera de los guerreros en busca de su Señora.Los Inus del Sol están listos para renacer / Summary completo dentro/ Sesshomaru x Kagome /
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Los Inus del Sol**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Los Inus del Sol

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

**Pareja Secundaria:** [Miroku / Sango]; [InuYasha / Kykyou]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes"_ —

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Drama/Misterio/Romance/Humor -leve-

**Ranting:** T+

**Summary Completo:** Kagome no era humana. Igual a los de su alrededor y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Su sangre esta maldita y una historia ancestral esperando llegar a oídos de nadie. Un secreto resguardado en almas que esperan el momento de presentarse; un clan que espera renacer; los recuerdos de vidas pasadas y la espera de los guerreros en busca de su Señora ¿Realmente era la reencarnación de Kikyo? ¿O solo eran azares del mundo que, inevitablemente, la llevaran a su verdadero destino? Los Inus del Sol están listos para tomar posesión de sus tierras una vez más.

**_.:::::._**

**_Prologo_**

**_.:::::._**

**_.:::::._**

"_Te contaré una historia, una que nadie sabe, que nadie se atreve a relatar y se mantiene en los recuerdos de los ancestros. Una historia que ha marcado algunos, que sorprendió a otros; que se perdió en el tiempo como un susurro. Un cuento de hadas que se hizo realidad, una maldición que espera ser destruida, un sello que se debilita._

_Te contaré una historia no contada."_

Desde un inicio, después de que el mundo se hubo establecido, cuando lo que alguna vez serían los países de la actualidad, se formaban y alzaban para ser lo que hoy son. En aquella época de la que se sabe tanto y tan poco, envuelta en leyendas y mitos que encantan a los oídos más curiosos, que pasan desapercibidos a los escépticos.

Aquella época en donde los demonios eran dueños de las tierras, donde su poder era tan grande que solo la guerra determina quien dominaba. Seres nacidos de la oscuridad, dirán algunos; monstruos hechos para matar; seres con poderes lejos de la comprensión humana. Aquellos que dominaron las tierras de las que ahora no forman parte.

Salvajes, dirán.

Ilusos.

Lejos de lo que muchos creen, de lo que cuanta, los demonios no eran seres neófitos. No eran salvajes, ni mucho menos monstruos. Eran criaturas míticas, poseedores de gran belleza y fortaleza, lo más similar a un dios en tierra, con un porte que demuestra la grandeza de la que son poseedores. Los demonios, Taiyoukai, fueron los primeros en poblar las tierras ahora humanas. Los primeros en establecer un orden para crear paz.

Los cuatro puntos cardinales significaba un reino diferente, dominios bajo la posesión y cuidado de uno de aquellos seres. Tierras sagradas y prohibidas, con límites y restricciones que, lentamente, fueron pobladas por seres ajenos a este orden.

Los cuatro Lores Cardinales, Taiyoukais de la sangre más pura, los primeros de su especie en establecer su poder.

Las tierras del Norte; la Casa de la Estrella.

Las tierras del Sur; la Casa del Rayo.

Las tierras del Este; la Casa del Sol.

Las tierras del Oeste; la Casa de la Luna.

Cuatro dominios, cuatro poderes y un solo propósito; prevalecer la paz entre los de su especie. Los Inus del Oeste y el Este, hijos de la Luna y el Sol, tan diferentes y similares al mismo tiempo, guiados por diferentes ideologías; uno diaba a los humanos, el otro los protegía. Los Ookami del Norte, fieles y neutrales, hijos de la luna y de nadie, solitarios y acompañados, criaturas desconfiadas. Los Ryuu del Sur, peligrosos y engañosos, criaturas míticas que ansiaban más poder pero que se veían limitadas por sus contrapartes, seres de fiar y de cuidado, de quien resguardar tu espalda pero un formidable aliado en batalla.

La paz prevaleció por décadas, incluso siglos, cada uno de los Lores haciendo honores hacía sus posiciones; hasta que los engaños y guerras comenzaron.

El Sur atacó; el Oeste venció; el Norte perdió riquezas y el Este… desapareció.

El Lord del Sur ansio la heredera del Este, criatura tan encantadora y hechizante; el Este y Oeste querían una unión para una alianza, emparejando sus herederos; el Norte se vio involucrado por el Sur, perdiendo su fortaleza en batalla. El Oeste es engañado, manipulado, para atacar al Norte ante una posible traición a la paz establecida. El Sur invade el Este para obtener el preciado tesoro.

Al final… el Este perdió su linaje. Su sangre maldecida y las tierras se volvieron zona de nadie.

El Sur fue retenido por el Oeste, furioso por la traición y el engaño, mientras el Norte intentaba levantar su imperio perdido.

Los años pasaron, las décadas, los siglos y finalmente los milenios.

Los humanos han poblado parte de las tierras, aún no lo suficiente. Los, ahora, Tres Lores Cardinales se mantienen. El Este se convirtió en terreno para los humanos que huyen de las tierras de los demonios. El imperio de los Inus, hijos del Sol, se ha perdido con el tiempo… en la memoria.

Ahora, en el Sengoku Jidai, una nueva historia espera a ser relatada.

Los hijos del Sol esperan su momento para renacer de sus cenizas.

La última heredera de su sangre ha regresado finalmente...

**_.:::::._**

Bueno, se que no debería estar subiendo esto y debería estar actualizando la otra historia que tengo pero, en mi defensa, me vi obligada.

Y si no he actualizado mi otro fic, es porque recién hoy acabo de salir de unos exámenes _—le fue mal_— así que quería animarme un poco... Ademas la actualización de Algo cambia ya la tengo casi terminada, solo me falta corregirla y arreglarla... Así que subí esto que escribí en mi celular (?)

Es apenas el prologo, no se si han entendido algo o se dan una idea, de no ser así lo irán haciendo mas adelante.

Bueno, espero que les guste y, si tiene alguna consulta-idea-sugerencia-_oloquesea _pueden dejar un review o enviarme un MP.

Y, para los que leen mi otro fic, —si hay alguno leyendo— quisiera escuchar sus opiniones sobre _como_ InuYasha se puede enterar de lo de Sessho y Kag, que tengo ideas pero me gusta escuchar a otros (?)

Bueno, eso es todo... No los molesto más...

**_¡Reginae fuera!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo Primero

**Los Inus del Sol**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Los Inus del Sol

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

**Pareja Secundaria:** [Miroku / Sango]; [InuYasha / Kykyou]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes"_ —

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Drama/Misterio/Romance/Humor -leve-

**Ranting:** T+

**Summary Completo:** Kagome no era humana. Igual a los de su alrededor y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Su sangre esta maldita y una historia ancestral esperando llegar a oídos de nadie. Un secreto resguardado en almas que esperan el momento de presentarse; un clan que espera renacer; los recuerdos de vidas pasadas y la espera de los guerreros en busca de su Señora ¿Realmente era la reencarnación de Kikyo? ¿O solo eran azares del mundo que, inevitablemente, la llevaran a su verdadero destino? Los Inus del Sol están listos para tomar posesión de sus tierras una vez más.

**_.:::::._**

**_Capitulo Primero_**

**_.:::::._**

**_.:::::._**

La noche se cernía sobre los vastos cielos del Japón feudal, ocultando entre su oscuridad criaturas místicas, peligrosas y de temer, envolviendo a sus _protegidos_ en la sutil iluminación de la luna cuarto menguante que, alzada con orgullo en el firmamento, era único testigo de lo que ahora los seres de la tierra hacían. Las aldeas humanas, ocultas de los ojos peligrosos, se mantenían serenas, resguardando a sus pobladores en un mundo en donde tenían el pleno control. Demonios que transitaban de un lado a otro, en busca de algo que ni ellos sabían. Peleas, sueños, tranquilidad, amor y desesperación; una noche más en aquellas tierras de nadie.

"_Su respiración agitada, el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo producto de la carrera que era obligada a realizar, las telas de su vestimenta no eran más que un obstáculo al que ya estaba acostumbrada pero no podía evitar maldecir. Los gritos y llantos se escuchaban a lo lejos, no lo suficiente para permitirle seguir adelante sin sentir su corazón estrujarse en su pecho; la agonía de aquellos a quien quería proteger y que ahora la protegían, casi obligándola a huir. _

_El olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales mientras doblaba en uno de los pasillos; huyendo de la agonía y el fuego que consumió todo a su alrededor. _

_Sus pasos ágiles y certeros, sabiendo donde ir y que esquivar, buscando llegar al centro de aquella construcción que ahora caía a pedazos. Los gritos cesaron y las espadas blandiendo se hacían aun más cercanas. La adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, su cuerpo tenso dispuesto a atacar, debía esperar el momento o todo sería en vano. _

_Una gran puerta de madera, aún intacta, se mostró en su camino; sin restricciones la abrió de un manotazo para ingresar a la única habitación que no era presa del fuego. El fuego abrasador a es espalda no le permitía disfrutar de la decoración del lugar, tampoco pretende hacerlo, avanzando hasta el arma que en el centro del lugar se mantiene con orgullo. _

_Había prometido no usarla. Prometió renunciar a la lucha… Lo prometieron._

_El grito de su enemigo la alertó, volviendo la mirada para observar al causante de su situación, de la destrucción de sus tierras, de la muerte de sus protegidos. Aquel repugnante demonio al que, estaba dispuesta, destruir con sus propias manos. _

_Con la espada en mano, una reliquia, espero el ataque que nunca llegó…"_

Soltó un jadeo abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, estirando la mano como si ansiara llegar a algo o alguien, su vista nublada y desorientada. Busco el fuego que parecía sumir su cuerpo en una agonía constante, tan abrumadora como sofocante, encontrándose sólo la cabaña donde sus amigos y ella habían decidido descansar aquella noche de _otoño_. La penumbra, la calma y el silencio parecían la contraparte de lo que hace instantes había hundido su cuerpo en la desesperación y agitación, sobre su piel aún latente el abrazo del fuego que buscaba llegar a su cuerpo para consumirlo. Un sueño…

...una pesadilla.

Con la respiración normalizada y la vista enfocada, se sentó sobre el saco de dormir que había estado empleando, observando su alrededor para terminar de cerciorarse que solo había sido un sueño. Algo producto de su _imaginación_. Tal vez algo escabroso para su gusto pero no por eso real. Un suspiro inaudible escapó de sus finos labios mientras observaba su entorno con detenimiento, sintiendo el sueño alejarse lentamente de su cuerpo para dar lugar a una nueva noche de insomnio, algo que lentamente se volvía demasiado natural.

Sango dormida en uno de los _futones_ que Kaede-_Okasan_ les había facilitado, permitiendo tener mayor comodidad y abrigo en aquella noche algo fría; el monje Miroku recostado contra una de las paredes, cabeceando con lentitud, su respiración acompasada delataba su estado de inconsciencia, dejando de lado su turno de guardia; Shippo y Kirara acurrucado el uno contra el otro, dándose el calor necesario para pasar la noche. Su vista continuó hacia el puesto vacío que cierto hanyou platinado había dejado en un muy poco sutil escape.

Su mirada se oscureció por breves instantes, desviando su mirada aguamarina de aquella sección de la cabaña, hundiéndose entre sentimientos y pesares. Ya no sentía nada por el medio demonio, un año soportando ser dejada de lado, su indiferencia y gritos habían destruido lentamente el amor que algún día le había profesado, dejando sólo las cáscaras de un cariño que perdía fuerza al paso del tiempo.

Batalla tras batalla, Kagome con lentitud iba obteniendo una madurez algo brusca, sabiéndose que —_sin importar que_— no ocuparía el lugar del que Kikyo era dueña. Al final, producto del dolor y la agonía a la que su corazón estaba sumido, todo se fue perdiendo como una sola ilusión de un niña ya a un paso en adulta. Ya no podía ser la niña de 15 años que, enamorada del hanyou, iba detrás de él a pesar de saber que su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos al verlo en brazos de _ella_. Ahora era una joven, a solo unos pasos de sus 18 años, que ya no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por un amor al que no sería correspondida.

Le dolía. Le molestaba saber que lo hacía a escondidas de ella, como si temiera hacerle daño con aquellas visitas nocturnas tan frecuentes, como si temiera lastimarla más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo. Pero no podía recriminar, menos culparle, solo esperar con la misma sonrisa que mantenía durante tanto tiempo, fingiendo que no le molesta, que no lo sabe. Continuando aquel viaje una vez más.

Aunque, sólo por una vez, le gustaría pensar que las cosas fueran diferentes… solo una vez.

_**.:::::.**_

—¡Pervertido! —el fuerte sonido de una cachetada se hizo escuchar entre la espesura de los arboles, ahuyentando las aves que en ellos descansaban.

—Nunca aprendes, Miroku —el pequeño zorrito observó al monje desde el hombro de la joven azabache, quien observaba la escena con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Mi querida Sanguito, sabes que no puedo controlar mi mano—

—¡Mentiroso! Es un monje pervertido, Excelencia —la exterminadora lanzó una mirada fulminante al morocho, continuando su camino con un aura de peligro alrededor de su delicada figura.

—¡Feh! ¡Ya déjense de idioteces, no tenemos tiempo! —el hanyou, que había observado desde una distancia prudente, mostró una mueca antes de continuar el camino previo.

—No es para tanto Inu...—

La frase de la miko quedó inconclusa, producto de la extensión que se había envuelto en su cuerpo en solo unos instantes, arrastrándola al interior del bosque a una velocidad vertiginosa sin dar tiempo a sus compañeros de reaccionar, que solo pudieron vociferar el nombre de la joven antes de salir en su búsqueda. Siendo, finalmente, conscientes de la presencia de su mayor enemigo a una distancia peligrosamente cercana, suficiente para entregarle la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa.

_**.:::::.**_

La miko observó a sus amigos desaparecer su mirada, siendo sustituidos por los borrones del bosque por el que estaba siendo arrastrada, difícilmente pudiendo enfocar la vista en algo que no sean masas marrones y verdes a sus costados. El agarre en su cuerpo, limitando sus movimientos, no evitaron que su carcaj y arco cayeran en algún punto de su trayecto. La posibilidad de reaccionar adecuadamente, debido a sus pobres sentidos humanos, le impidieron poder darse cuenta el instante en que el paisaje cambio.

Un claro.

Aquella extensión de Naraku, quien ahora la mirada con una siniestra sonrisa cubierto por su campo de energía, le mantuvo en el aire apretando su figura eliminando lentamente los resquicios de oxígeno que había logrado mantener en sus pulmones. Un jadeo de dolor se escapó de sus labios, con lo único que le quedaba de oxígeno, imposibilitada de hacer algo más que observar a su alrededor en busca de una salida que no tenía.

—Tanto tiempo, Inuyasha —la escalofriante voz de Naraku se escuchó al fin en el claro, en el instante preciso en que un borrón rojo se hacía paso entre los arbustos, seguido de una gata de dos colas.

—¡Naraku! ¡Maldito!—

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Justo a tiempo para el show! —el engendrado hanyou dejó ver al fin a la joven miko futurista, con apenas la suficiente consciencia para ver a su alrededor, en una de sus extensión, mostrando también a su antecesora en un estado aún más deplorable, con una gran abertura en su cuerpo de barro, dificultando su movilidad.

—¡Kagome! —Sango, dispuesta a salvar a su amiga, preparó su Hiraikotsu para lanzarlo contra el demonio siendo interceptada por Kagura, quien no dudó en atacar primero.

—¡Sueltalas, Naraku! —Inuyasha, ajeno a los ataques de las extensiones de Naraku. Sin ver las luchas de Sango contra Kagura o Miroku contra Kanna; sus ojos ámbar se mantenían fijos en las dos mujeres presas de su enemigo.

—Por supuesto… pero solo a una —una tétrica sonrisa se extendió por el fino rostro del híbrido, congelando la sangre de los presentes, observando con horror los planes que aquel ser tenía.—. Es hora de elegir, Inuyasha. Tu amada Kikyo o la pequeña Kagome —un peligroso brillo invadió los ojos del enemigo, observando al platinado frente a él, apretando aún más los cuerpos de las jóvenes haciéndolas gritar.

—¡Desgraciado! —Inuyasha observó con rencor a su enemigo, empuñando Colmillo de Acero, sin ser capaz de sacarla de su funda por temor a herir a alguna de las dos mujeres.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, llegando a las sensibles orejas del medio demonio, sabiendo que sus amigos le exigian que rescatara a Kagome, quien era la que perdería su vida, en cambio Kikyo ya no era más parte de aquel mundo. Pero no se veía capaz de decidir por algo como quien pierde mas, era la decisión entre su primer amor y la joven que lo acompañó en todas esas aventuras. Era decidir entre perder su primer amor una vez más o enfrentarse a una nueva pérdida de un ser querido ¡No podía hacerlo tan sencillo! ¡No estaba preparado! La culpa de haber provocado la muerte de Kikyo hacía tantos años llegó a su cuerpo, observando a la susodicha que, al devolverle la mirada, expresó el dolor y la agonía que antaño condenó su alma.

—Kikyo…—

El susurro trascendió en todo el claro, movido por el viento y la tensión del ambiente, llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes que observaron con horror las acciones de aquel desgraciado ser.

Naraku sonrió ante la respuesta de su enemigo, lanzando el cadáver de huesos y barro contra su cuerpo para concentrar su atención en la miko futurista que, con dolor, daba por sentada su muerte. Sonrió aun mas mientras lanzaba a la azabache contra el aire, atravesando su pecho con una de sus extensiones, esquivando de forma consciente su corazón, arrancando a la joven un fuerte grito de agonía que quebró el corazón de todos los presentes.

Lo último que el grupo pudo observar fue a su preciada amiga cayendo envuelta en su propia sangre, con la vista perdida y la respiración forzada, rondando entre la vida y la muerte.

_**.:::::.**_

Lo admito, esto lo termine más rápido de lo que tenia pensado pero… cuando hice el prólogo —_volverlo a leer_— simplemente no pude dejarlo así, ¡demasiado corto!

Así que me puse a escribir el primer capítulo. Apenas el inicio para dar paso a lo verdaderamente interesante.

Aunque no se si fui capaz de entregar la emoción necesaria a la ultima parte, espero que si.

Bueno, espero les guste… ¡Oh! y algo más ¡Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y agregaron a alertas! Me hace ilusión ver que la gente le gusta esta loca idea de mi cabeza jajaja

Bueno, los dejo ya.

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Capítulo Segundo

**Los Inus del Sol**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Los Inus del Sol

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

**Pareja Secundaria:** [Miroku / Sango]; [InuYasha / Kikyou]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes"_ —

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Drama/Misterio/Romance/Humor -leve-

**Ranting:** T+

**Summary Completo:** Kagome no era humana. Igual a los de su alrededor y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Su sangre esta maldita y una historia ancestral esperando llegar a oídos de nadie. Un secreto resguardado en almas que esperan el momento de presentarse; un clan que espera renacer; los recuerdos de vidas pasadas y la espera de los guerreros en busca de su Señora ¿Realmente era la reencarnación de Kikyo? ¿O solo eran azares del mundo que, inevitablemente, la llevaran a su verdadero destino? Los Inus del Sol están listos para tomar posesión de sus tierras una vez más.

_**.:::::.**_

_**Capítulo Segundo**_

_**.:::::.**_

_**.:::::.**_

La noche había pintado el cielo de aquel oscuro día, el dolor como un manto intangible llegando a los corazones de todos, la agonía teñida de oscuridad los alrededores acompañado del olor salino de las lagrimas aun no derramadas. El ambiente pesado y tenso no disimulaba el dolor y la pena de una compañera caída, una amiga incondicional que no volvería a sonreír, una madre que no volverían a abrazar. El grupo, con pesar y desgaste, se habían retirado lo más que pudieron del que fue el campo de batalla, del cual Naraku había huido cuando el cuerpo de la miko había caído en el prado. Las lágrimas se derramaban sin compasión, guiadas por el viento perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, la luna como una guía lejana espera el momento de que el espíritu de la joven pueda ser llevada al otro lado.

El cuerpo de Kagome lentamente perdía el tenue calor que había logrado mantener, la joven testaruda negaba la posibilidad de abandonar su vida, observando —s_in observar_—, intentando mantener la precaria respiración. Sango, a pesar del dolor y las lágrimas de sus ojos, seguía en la tarea de limpiar la herida de su amiga, aun sabiendo que esta no podría sobrevivir, el dejarla morir sin al menos intentar algo para ayudarla. Miroku, a un lado de la exterminadora, la asistía en lo que podía, limpiando con parsimonia el rostro de la sacerdotisa, conteniendo las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en la comisura de sus ojos.

—Morirá ¿Porque te esfuerzas en ayudarla? —Kikyo observaba al grupo pendiente de la joven que, tendida sobre la yerba, pierde su respiración y latir de su corazón con cada segundo, a pesar de los esfuerzos y su propio poder espiritual.

—Kikyo…—

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Es tu culpa que Kagome está muriendo! —el grito de Sango desconcierto al grupo, algunos sorprendidos por tan violenta reacción y otros molestos por las duras palabras.

—¡No es culpa de Kikyo! —Inuyasha, que en un principio había intentado mantener a la miko al margen para evitar los conflictos, salió en su defensa por la dura acusación de su compañera.

—¡Porque es tu culpa Inuyasha! ¡Tu elegiste a ese cadáver en vez de a Kagome-_Okasan_! ¡Tu la mataste!

La voz de Shippo cortó el hilo de la pelea, tomando la atención de todos los presentes que volvieron a verle, envuelto en lágrimas y lamentos sobre el cuerpo de la que lo cuido como una madre. Al fin, en un momento de distracción para todos, la miko había muerto sin que ellos hubieran podido hacer nada.

No.

Si habían podido hacer algo.

Inuyasha hubiera podido. Si la hubiera elegido a ella, que _si_ estaba viva, y no a Kikyo,quien ya hacía tanto tiempo había muerto y, la que ahora estaba con ellos, no era más que un cuerpo ambulante, reflejo de aquella gran miko.

La muerte de su amiga pudo haberse evitado, la joven ahora estaría sonriendoles, curando las heridas de batalla, subiéndoles los ánimos; acompañándolos como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Si Inuyasha no hubiera elegido erróneamente, Kagome aun estaba brindando su cálido amor a todos.

Si tan solo…

Sango solo pudo caer de rodillas, frente al inerte y frío cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue su amiga, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su rostro mientras un alarido de puro dolor se abría paso en su garganta. Había perdido tantos, a tantos y ahora, una vez más, perdía a alguien quien consideraba una familia. Su amiga; su _hermana_. Había perdido una hermana sin poder hacer nada. Su habilidad en lucha, su fuerza, nada había servido de nada. Su hermana había muerto frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera ayudarla.

El monje colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la exterminadora, consolando un dolor del que también era partícipe, dejando que solitarias y mudas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Intentando mostrar la fortaleza de la que no tenía nada, consolando entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba aún a pesar de sentir su interior quebrarse ante la pérdida de una amiga, de quien —_al igual que la exterminadora_— consideraba como su hermana; la hermana pequeña que no pudo proteger.

Shippo, quien no había vuelto a decir más, se había quedado en brazos de su madre derramando espesas lágrimas de dolor, de soledad y desesperación. Sus ojos esmeralda nuevamente teñidos de la tristeza y soledad de haber quedado solo, huérfano una vez más; la impotencia de saber que nada pudo hacer; con la angustia de saber que la única persona que le había abierto los brazos una vez más había perecido ante sus propios ojos. Una vez más, desde la muerte de su padre, sintió deseos de renunciar a su vida, se morir con el único consuelo que, tal vez, podría verlos del otro lado esperando con los brazos abiertos, como una vez supieron hacer.

El dolor se hizo presente en el ambiente, sobrecogiendo los corazones de los interpretes, observados por la luna, quien acompañando su melancolía, iluminaba con un blanco espectral el silencio de la noche.

¿E Inuyasha?

Inuyasha no se había atrevido a ver el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, manteniéndose a distancia de la que lo había acompañado todo este tiempo, de quien le había defendido y aceptado sin hacerle cambiar; de la única _persona_ que no le juzgo por su condición. Porque los brazos de Kikyo a su alrededor no eran suficientes para menguar su dolor, porque las palabras de sus amigos —_verdaderas_— habían golpeado de lleno en su corazón.

Porque se sentía un idiota por haber perdido a la única que lo amó sin condición. Y ahora, como si fuera la pena de su pecado, se había atado a un amor enfermizo con el recuerdo de la sacerdotisa que una vez intentó cambiarlo.

Kikyo había sonreído, sin que alguien pudiera verla, envolviendo al hanyou con sus gélidos brazos. El único estorbo que había tenido para llegar al medio demonio ya no estaba...

_**.:::::.**_

En las tierras del Este, en aquellas tierras de nadie, donde demonios de todo tipo hacían su voluntad y los humanos intentan mantener las aldeas en pie, a pesar de los ataques. Aquellas tierras que una vez fueron seguras para todas las razas, donde las sonrisas de todos sus habitantes eran ajenas a las guerras y peleas de otros lugares. El lugar donde una vez todo pareció prosperó ahora era el antro de dolor y agonía del que sus habitantes habían intentado escapar.

Entre aquellas tierras, entre la espesura de un bosque que alguna vez brilló y ahora era consumido por la oscuridad, una alta figura se había paso con elegancia y fortaleza. Una criatura que todos evitaban, que no se atreven a enfrentar, caminaba sin un rumbo aparente por aquel camino ya olvidado. Sabía el rumbo que dirigía a un lugar, sin dirigirlo realmente. Aquella Casa a la que sólo tiene acceso aquellos que saben el camino, quienes realmente no lo saben.

Sesshomaru conocía aquellas leyendas de esas tierras.

La Casa del Sol no era un lugar al que se podía acceder fácilmente. Se necesitaba saber el camino, sin saberlo; se debía desear llegar, sin hacerlo. Una Casa oculta entre los encantos y maldiciones de aquella tierra, una morada caprichosa que se mostrará cuando desea y ante quien desea. Una morada que contaba con su propia voluntad, inquebrantable y feroz, que no se deja vencer sin importar la tempestad.

Ahí, en el centro de aquel bosque frondoso, se alzaba lo que alguna vez fue la _Casa del Sol._

El gran palacio que fue la envidia de otros, ahora eran escombros consumidos por el fuego que, a pesar del tiempo, se mantenían en pie por la _testaruda_ morada. Las paredes incineradas, la madera ya consumida, sólo quedaban las piedras que alguna vez se alzaron con grandeza. El esqueleto de aquel palacio aún era visible, el fantasma de la grandeza que algún día le había acompañado.

—¿Qué hacemos en este lugar, amo Sesshomaru? —detrás del poderoso Taiyoukai, sacándolo de sus encimamiento, el Kappa observa la estructura frente a sus ojos. Ignorante.

—Jaken —el llamado del platinado estremeció a su sirviente, quien le observó con aquellos grandes ojos, expectante; temeroso del veredicto—, cállate.

—¡Que hermoso lugar! —la pequeña niña, ajena al casi infarto del demonio verde, había emprendido una carrera lo más cerca de aquellas construcciones que hubiera pedido, inconscientemente, manteniéndose a la vista de su protector.

—¡No corras tan lejos, mocosa! —el Kappa, quien ya recuperado de las palabras de su amor bonito, observó a la niña con molestia para correr tras ella y poder seguir su camino— Ademas ¿que tiene de bonito este lugar?

—¿No lo ve, Señor Jaken? —la niña detuvo su carrera, volviendo a mirar al Kappa, quien observaba la arquitectura sin interés, incapaz de observar lo que la niña veía— ¡Pero si es un gran palacio!

La declaración sorprendió al sirviente, quien al lanzarle una mirada incrédula, volvió a ver a su amo, quien ya a metros de ellos, continuaba su camino sin haberse perdido ninguna palabra de su joven pupila. En su mente, palabras vagas de una infancia ya olvidada se repetían como un susurro.

"_La Casa del Sol, caprichosa y testaruda, ha perdido su grandeza pero hay quienes aún la ven como lo que fue. Tan extraña, solo se muestra para aquellos que desea… solo para los que la merecen."_

_**.:::::.**_

Un haz de luz se hizo camino en el cielo, con fuerza y poder, iluminando a sus alrededores, alertando a los observadores cautelosos. El lugar donde en algún instante había estado el grupo, quienes habían llorado con amargura la pérdida, habían abandonado la tumba de su compañera para entregarle el descanso eterno que se merecía; separando sus caminos, cada quien había tomado un rumbo diferente, sintiendo que el único ser que los había unido los abandonaba.

Tres figuras, silenciosas y veloces, habían observado la escena con paciencia, atencion e interés, esperando su momento para ingresar, siendo éste cuando las figuras de aquel particular grupo habían desaparecido.

Los seres, cubiertos de capuchas blancas inmaculadas, se acercaron a la tumba de la que fue la gran Miko de Shikon, lugar del que había sido despedido aquel halo de luz que iluminó los cielos. Sin palabras, sin emitir el menor sonido, cada uno fue dejando diferentes objetos sobre el montículo de tierra que cubría el cuerpo de su Señora, el cual era cubierto por una inusual luz blanca, delantando que el momento se acercaba.

—Apártense, es hora —la voz de uno de los tres sujetos, tranquila y al mismo tiempo firme, se hizo escuchar en la penumbra de la noche instantes antes de que los tres dieran un salto para ocultarse entre los árboles una vez más.

La luz sobre la tumba se intensificó, formando una gran torre de luz que no tardó mucho en dispersarse, dividiéndose en siete figuras espectrales alrededor de la tumba ya vacía. Siete mujeres, envueltas en kimonos de gran belleza poseían una armadura que cubría sus pechos de cualquier ataque, rodeaban a la joven miko que mantenía la vista perdida en algún punto que nadie más podía ver.

Kagome, quien a pesar de la herida aún presente en su pecho, permanecía parada en medio de las siete mujeres. Sus ojos chocolate, ahora opacos y vacíos, observaban un punto perdido del horizonte. Su pila tan blanca como la luna, delataba su estado sin vida a pesar de mantenerse en pie. Las voces de aquellas figuras espectrales se hicieron escuchar como murmullos.

"_Es hora de que el sello sea roto."_

Las mujeres observaron a la joven azabache, quien era envuelta por la espectral luz blanca, comenzando a consumir su cuerpo con lentitud. Reconstruyendo los músculos perdidos en el ataque, cerrando la herida que le llevó a la muerte.

"_Es hora de despertar de tu letargo."_

Los ojos de la miko lentamente iban perdiendo el color, su cuerpo era elevado solo unos centímetros del suelo mientras sus ropas se iban destruyendo por la fuerza de aquella luz, que se había convertido en un fuego blanco que consumía todo.

"_Destruye el cascarón en el que has sido condenada."_

Su mirada empezaba a cobrar la vida ya perdida. Su piel descascarándose de su cuerpo, elevándose como si de hojas de papel adheridas a su piel se trataran, evaporándose en el aire.

"_Revela al fin tu verdadera forma."_

Un jadeo salió de los labios de la azabache, quien se había encorvado —_ahora desnuda_— en medio del aire. Su cuerpo, ya libre de aquellas hojas que habían sido su piel, comenzó a crecer con lentitud, aumentando su altura. Su cabello creció hasta sus talones, adoptando reflejos sutiles.

"_Vuelve en ti, toma el lugar que te pertenece."_

Marcas azules comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, ascendiendo desde su piernas envolviéndolas, siguiendo por su vientre y brazos, terminando en el dorso de sus manos, en donde largas y filosas garras sustituyan sus uñas. Las marcas siguieron por su cuello, ascendiendo verticalmente por su mentón hasta terminar en sus parpados, en el centro exacto de estos, sus ahora contaban con un profundo color celeste —_semejante al blanco_—.

"_Muere como mortal, vuelve como la Señora del Este."_

Sus orejas comenzaron a crecer solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para adoptar una forma puntiaguda. Sus caninos ahora eran colmillos filosos, peligrosos, afilados para poder atravesar la piel de su enemigo. de su espalda baja, una cola peluda había comenzado a crecer, hasta casi alcanzar su altura total, del mismo color de su cabello.

"_Despide las almas que ya no te pertenecen."_

Del cuerpo de la miko pequeñas bolas de luz salieron, perdiéndose en el vasto cielo nocturno, al igual que el fuego que la había envuelto, depositandola con delicadeza en el suelo del prado. Atenta, sorprendida y calmada.

_**.:::::.**_

Inuyasha y Kikyo caminaba en un profundo silencio por el sendero oculto del bosque, inundados por un sentimiento melancólico y doloroso, pero bañado en una indiferencia casi infernal. La miko observaba con detenimiento al hanyou, sabiendo que era consumido por la culpa y dolor de la pérdida de su compañera, sin llegar a ella ese sentimiento. Solo esperaba el momento de que aquello se le pasase.

—¿Qué es eso?—

Kikyo desvió su vista al cielo, donde almas no llevadas por sus siervas, descendían hasta ella ingresando a su cuerpo casi con violencia. Su cuerpo elevado en el aire mientras un jadeo de dolor abandono sus labios, un fuego abrasador consumió su cuerpo mientras un cambio —_del que no tenía idea_— se hacía presente en su cuerpo. La sensación de calidez, de la vida que ya había perdido, recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

—¡Kikyo! —fue el grito del medio demonio antes de que la sacerdotisa perdiera la consciencia.

_**.:::::.**_

—Parece una noche demasiado tranquila...—

El monje observó el cielo que, una vez más, era iluminado por un haz de luz espectral que, ascendiendo sin fin, se perdía en la magnificencia de aquella noche teñida de dolor. Sus ojos azules volvieron a la exterminadora y kitsuke que, acurrucados en un fraternal abrazo, buscaban darse el consuelo y calor para sobrellevar la muerte de su compañera.

No hacía mucho se habían separado de Inuyasha pero parecía tanto.

No hace mucho Kagome había perecido.

Sin embargo parecía hacía tanto.

El dolor aún era palpable, el olor salino aún se mantenía en el aire. El recuerdo fresco en sus mentes, atormentando a sus poseedores. La noche como una eterna acompañante, brindaba el calor que no poseía a los viajeros acongojados.

_**.:::::.**_

Los ojos ambarinos del demonio se perdieron en el cielo, la luna como una madre le observaba desde su lugar, protegiendo a una criatura que no lo necesitaba. El Taiyoukai había estado atento a los cambios en el ambiente, en el entorno que le rodeaba; a la luz que había iluminado la noche hasta perderse en la oscuridad del infinito. Sabía lo que significaba, o al menos lo intuía, intentaba evitar la curiosidad e interés que aquello le producía, perdido entre la espesura del bosque con sus protegidos a kilómetros de él, en un lugar seguro.

—"_Así que ya ha vuelto…"_—

Con un único pensamiento, continuo el camino interrumpido, con paso tranquilo y elegante, no perdió el aire de grandeza que siempre rodeaba tan magnífica figura.

_**.:::::.**_

Bueno, acá otra vez trayendo una actualización más rápido de lo que pensé.

De ser honesta creí que la tendría hasta el fin de semana o algo similar pero, oh, casualidad, hoy me levanté y estuve todo el día pensando este capitulo jajajaja

_¡Sesshomaru hace su magnífica aparición!_

Un ser tan sexy como él merece una gran entrada, y muy significativa por cierto jajaja

Bueno, la historia ya va tomando forma, eso me alegra ¡yey!

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios. Y para los que me han dejado review ¡Muchísimas gracias! Realmente me encanta poder leerlos, también para los que agregan la historia a alertas y favoritos ¡Me alegro que os guste!

También los invito a leer mi otro fic _"Algo cambia"_, tambien un SesshomaruxKagome, aunque va a ser corto.

Y eso es todo ¡Ah! Debo decir que el romance entre Sesshomaru y Kagome en este fic se va a ir dando con lentitud, con el ambiente y con las situaciones. De ser honesta no me gustan mucho esas historias en donde mágicamente se han enamorado, o que Sesshomaru parece alguna clase de ser super enamorado y meloso… no lo puedo ver con esa imagen, me encanta leerla, pero simplemente yo no puedo escribirla. De ser sincera, quiero mantener los personajes lo más fieles a los originales; con un Sesshomaru asesino, frío y cruel y Kagome, bueno tal cual el anime pero con los cambios necesarios para estar acorde a la historia.

Y bueno… eso (?)

¡Espero les gustara este capítulo!

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_

P.D.: Odio a Kikyo, por lo que si hay una KikyoFan, lamento si he ofendido de alguna forma.


	4. Chapter 4: Capitulo Tercero

**Los Inus del Sol**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Los Inus del Sol

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

**Pareja Secundaria:** [Miroku / Sango]; [InuYasha / Kikyou]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

—Diálogo de los personajes—

_—"Pensamiento de los personajes"—_

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Drama/Misterio/Romance/Humor -leve-

**Ranting:** T+

**Summary Completo:** Kagome no era humana. Igual a los de su alrededor y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Su sangre esta maldita y una historia ancestral esperando llegar a oídos de nadie. Un secreto resguardado en almas que esperan el momento de presentarse; un clan que espera renacer; los recuerdos de vidas pasadas y la espera de los guerreros en busca de su Señora ¿Realmente era la reencarnación de Kikyo? ¿O solo eran azares del mundo que, inevitablemente, la llevaran a su verdadero destino? Los Inus del Sol están listos para tomar posesión de sus tierras una vez más.

**_.:::::._**

**_Capítulo Tercero_**

**_.:::::._**

**_.:::::._**

_"La luna, aquella silenciosa testigo que se mantiene en el firmamento, orgullosa y observadora, un ente que ha presenciado y ha callado. Aquella que ilumina el firmamento en la oscuridad, como un faro que guía entre las penumbras; como una vela que evita la caída inevitable. ¿Cuanto es lo que aquella luna observadora sabrá? ¿Cuántos secretos guarda en su interior? Una confidente que entiende y comprende, ¿o es solo su indiferencia lo que le permite mantener su silencio?_

_El sol, tan resplandeciente y centelleante, aquel ente que ilumina el firmamento y guía el camino de quien le sigue. No guarda secretos, él consuela, entrega el calor que los corazones de quienes le observan necesitan. Abraza con su luz y calor el alma de aquel que lo ansía, que busca la luz en un camino oscuro y sin piedad ¿A cuantos ha acogido en su calor? ¿Qué lo lleva a proteger a todos, incluso a los que no aprecia?_

_Seres tan diferentes ¿como pueden subsistir en el mismo firmamento?"_

La noche se mantiene impoluta en el horizonte, amenazada sutilmente con un próximo amanecer para darle a los habitantes la oportunidad de un nuevo día. La calma nocturna se extendía por los vastos territorios del bosque, llenando las almas dañadas de aquel mundo, menguando el pesar del que eran presas.

Entre los terrenos de aquel vasto bosque, en medio de un prado iluminado únicamente por la blanca luz de la luna, una figura femenina se movía con gracia y elegancia por las aguas del lago a orillas de la cascada. Su largo cabello azabache caía con sutileza por su espalda, perdiéndose en las aguas cristalinas que cubrían sus piernas de los ojos curiosos de la noche, dejando solo la ilusión de desnudez. Su figura, delgada y esbelta, era cubierta por una fina capa de agua, iluminando su piel con la luz de la luna que daba de lleno en su cuerpo.

La hermosa Taiyoukai de ojos azules observaba la luna con rostro inexpresivo, en medio de aquel lago, invadida por recuerdos y pensamientos de antaño. Las gotas de agua que caían por las finas facciones de su rostro adherían las hebras de su cabello azabache a su piel, algo que no parecía molestarse y mucho menos buscaba remediar. Lentamente, con la misma calma y tranquilidad que había mantenido, emergió del agua dejando finalmente su figura a la vista de quienes se atreviera a mirarla.

Una larga cola de cabellos azabache nacía de su espalda baja hasta sobrepasando su altura total, arrastrándose con lentitud a medida que avanzaba, como si la desnudez no fuera algo que le importara. Sus pechos, grandes y firmes, eran sutilmente cubiertos por mechones de cabello sobre sus hombros, cayendo incluso por debajo de su cadera; su cintura estrecha y delicada, le entregaba a su figura la sensualidad y belleza propia de una ninfa; finalmente sus caderas anchas, con gluteos redondos y firmes, daban lugar a unas largas piernas bien torneadas, que fácilmente podrían atraer la mirada del ser más frívolo.

—Mi Lady —la voz gutural de una mujer llegó a oídos de la azabache, haciéndola mirar por sobre su hombro la figura femenina que se acercaba a su posición, extendiendo unas prendas ya preparadas.

—Sora—

La hanyou sonrió en reconocimiento de su Señora, sus grandes ojos rojos centelleaban en la oscuridad mientras se acercaba a la azabache. La joven, que respondía al nombre de Sora, tomo una de las prendas que llevaba entre sus brazos, comenzando su tarea de ayudar a su Señora a vestirse.

Su piel, un poco más morena que la de Kagome, resaltaba con tenues tonos crema ante la luz de la luna, resaltando sus finas facciones que le entregaban la apariencia de una joven de no más de 17 años. Su cabello rubio caía por su espalda hasta por debajo de su cadera, sin ataduras, meciéndose al ritmo que la brisa imponía, brillando ante los rayos de la silenciosa testigo. Vestida de un sencillo kimono rosado, sujeto a su delicada figura, llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas con una abertura en el lado derecho, dejando a la vista su pierna hasta el muslo, dándole la libertad necesaria para sus movimientos. Sin algún tipo de calzado, se movía en la oscuridad de la noche con el mismo sigilo que el viento.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo...—

—No tanto como se siente, mi Señora—

Kagome observó a la joven que la asistió, regalando una sutil sonrisa mientras la última prenda era colocada en su lugar. El kimono, de un penetrante color negro, caía con gracia sobre su figura, resaltando sus atributos y entregando a su cuerpo la elegancia ya impuesta en ella. Con un pronunciado escote en 'v', dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, se apegaba a su cintura hasta caer por sus caderas con soltura; la tela envolviendo sus piernas, danzando junto con los pétalos de cerezos bordados en telas rojas, la abertura del lado izquierdo, hasta casi el nacimiento de su pierna, dejando a la vista las marcas que corresponden a su raza.

—¿Donde estan?—

—¿Nos llamo, mi Lady?—

Dos hombre se posicionaron frente a la Inuyoukai, con una rodilla sobre la tierra y la mirada fija en el rostro de su Señora, atentos a las órdenes por dar. El primero de ellos, un hombre de mirada filosa y oscura, de hebras negras no más largas que su propio mentón. Su piel pálida y carente de imperfecciones, un cuerno en medio de su frente y las orejas puntiagudas delataban su condición de youkai. Vestido de un kimono negro con bordes rojos, tan simples como elegantes, tela hecha de escamas de dragón. Un garrote con púas sujeto a su espalda, de un profundo color negro y una clara apariencia del peso que este pudiera suponer.

El segundo de los llegados era un humano, de porte elegante y discreto, con una sutil sonrisa entre sus labios observa a su Señora desde su posición. Su cabello negro largo estaba trenzado, llegando casi hasta rozar sus tobillos; sus ojos rojos, brillantes y enigmáticos, poseedores de un brillo peculiar. Su piel tostada resalta las facciones de su rostro. Vestido con un hakama negro, sujeto en su cintura en donde una larga túnica blanca era sujeta por un cinturón dorado con incrustaciones en rubí; la misma cae por sus brazos, cubriendo parcialmente la parte inferior de su cuerpo y sus antebrazos, en donde toman la forma de grandes puños con tela de sobre. Su torso casi al descubierto, era protegido por una fina tela con bordes dorados, desde el inicio del torso hasta por encima de su abdomen. En su mano derecha un báculo de oro puro, el cual era dividido al final en dos ondulaciones que rodeaban un gran rubí finamente tallado para tomar su lugar en el centro.

—Kazuo, Tora —reconoció la azabache a cada uno de los llegados, intercalando su mirada entre el demonio y el humano respectivamente—. Ya ha llegado la hora—

Con la llegada del amanecer, la frente de la fémina se iluminó de un color amarillo anaranjado para, lentamente, revelar un sol en medio de su frente. La marca de los Inus del Sol.

**_.:::::._**

El amanecer lentamente se cernía sobre la aldea, oculta entre los árboles, que se preparaba para un nuevo día de trabajo y labor. Los aldeanos lentamente se preparaban para realizar sus actividades cotidianas, algunos con una sonrisa y otros con una expresión afable, muchos de ellos rogaban internamente no ser atacados por algún demonio que, por suerte o azares de la vida, encontrará su ubicación. Entre las diferentes cabañas, específicamente distribuidas, se encontraban algunas más unidas que otras

De entre todas, una de las cabañas más alejadas, perteneciente a la sacerdotisa del pueblo, el sueño y la calma nunca le llegaron, envuelta en el aura de pesar y desánimo. En el interior los integrantes que quedaban del grupo le relataban a la vieja sacerdotisa lo sucedido con su preciada amiga, dejando que suaves lágrimas cayeron por sus rostros y sus voces se cortaran a medios relatos. El dolor no menguaba y sus expresiones no se suavizan.

—Kagome… mi pobre niña, no merecía ese final —Kaede mantenía la mirada fija en el fuego, negando con levedad ante el triste final de la niña a quien tanto cariño había tomado.

—Todo es culpa de Inuyasha… Si él no… si hubiera—

—No, Sango —la anciana corto las palabras de la exterminadora, tirando nuevos leños hacia la fogata mientras tres pares de ojos la observaban.

—¿A que se refiere, Anciana Kaede?—

—No pueden culpar a Inuyasha de todo, Monje —aclaró la mujer con la vista perdida, sumergida en pensamientos y recuerdos.—. Nadie es completamente culpable ni inocentes. Inuyasha tomo una decisión equivocada, eso es claro… —suspiro, cerrando su único ojo visible— pero tampoco podemos juzgar. No estuvieron en la situación de elegir entre dos personas, no lo justifico pero tampoco se ha de condenar.

Las palabras de la mujer retumbaron en la mente de los presentes, comprendiendo su significado más el dolor les impide aceptarlo. Entendían que la posición que Inuyasha se vio obligado a enfrentar lo orillo a tomar una decisión impulsiva, pero la pérdida se arraiga a sus maltrechos corazones, impidiendoles perdonar las actitudes de que una vez siguieron sin vacilar. Ahora solo quedaban los rastros y recuerdos de aquellos días —_que para ellos_— no volverían a ser los mismos.

**_.:::::._**

—¡No corras, mocosa!—

El grito de aquel youkai de tez verde se hizo escuchar en la inmensidad del bosque, siendo como único objetivo llegar a los oídos de la niña que —_sin preocupaciones_— corría por entre los árboles ignorando a su interlocutor. La niña, ensimismada en las formas de aquel bosque, corría con los brazos extendidos sin un rumbo específico, siguiendo lo corriente del viento que marcaba un camino incierto dejando tras de sí a demonio verde y al gran Lord del Oeste que, sabiendo del comportamiento de la niña, se aseguraba de que ningún peligro estuviera a su alrededor.

—¡Mocosa, vuelve! —Jaken gritó una vez más al ver a la niña desaparecer entre los arbustos, corriendo detrás de ella ante la fría mirada de su Señor.

La risa de Rin resonó entre el follaje de su alrededor, corriendo con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios sin darse cuenta que se alejaba cada vez más de su mentor, como si algo más fuerte de ella la invita a continuar con aquella carrera sin fin hasta que, finalmente, dejó de escuchar la voz del Kappa.

—¿Señor Jaken? —volvió su mirada marrón a su espalda, siendo recibida por el silencio del bosque, rodeada por la oscuridad menguada por los rayos del sol.

La niña mira con temor a su alrededor, sintiendo finalmente el pesar de haberse separado tanto de su protector, ahora sin saber qué camino seguir solo atino a rodear su cuerpo en un intento de protegerse a sí misma. Volviendo a mirar a su alrededor, asegurándose de estar completamente sola, sus pies emprendieron nuevamente su marcha inconclusa, buscando un lugar más iluminada —o_ seguro_— para esperar la llegada de su Señor Sesshomaru.

El deseo de gritar, llamar por su mentor, llegó a su cuerpo sin poder exteriorizarse. Sus pies seguían avanzando por un sendero desconocido, guiandola a un prado del que no sabía su ubicación, pero que le brindaba la luz que tanto necesitaba para lograr su calma interior. Empleando su mano para hacer a un lado unas ramas y follajes que le impedían el camino, salió finalmente al prado que había estado buscando inconscientemente.

Se quedó en el lugar por breves instantes, siendo envuelta sin saberlo por un aura ya ausente, entregándole la paz y seguridad que su pequeño cuerpo había estado buscando sin saberlo. Con una renovada sonrisa entre sus labios se acercó al centro del prado, donde una gran roca se alzaba, justo en frente de un lago, tomando asiento en el lugar mientras mecía sus pequeños pies de adelante hacía atrás. Soltando suaves risillas, se dejó envolver por la energía que envolvía aquel lugar.

—¿¡Donde te has metido, mocosa problemática!?—

La estridente voz del Kappa arrebato a la pequeña de su ensoñación, volviendo la mirada al mismo lugar por donde ella había llegado, observando al pequeño demonio verde acercarse con aquella mueca de clara molestia y frustración, tal vez alterado por la posible paliza que recibiria si a la niña le sucedía algún mal. Rin sonrió levemente, bajándose de la roca para correr hacía Jaken.

—¡Señor Jaken! ¿Lo ve, lo ve?—Rin corrió alrededor del demonio, ante la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos saltones que reflejaban la curiosidad e incertidumbre por sus palabras.

—¿Ver que, niña?—cuestionó sin ver nada singular en aquel paraje, indiferente a lo que la niña experimentaba.

—Tiene que ve-—

—Rin—

La niña dejó la frase inconcluso, desviando su total atención al imponente Taiyoukai que se acercaba a su posición, con aquel porte tan imponente y elegante, envuelto en el lúgubre paisaje para ser recibido por el calor que aquel prado aún conservaba. Sesshomaru observó a su pupila por breves instantes, asegurándose que estuviera en perfecto estado antes de inspeccionar su alrededor.

Lo sentía.

A diferencia de Jaken, que al ser un demonio de baja categoría no tenía la habilidad de percibir aquel poder en el aire, y de Rin, que a pesar de haber sentido cierta atracción por el lugar, solo era la esencia de la energía lo que envolvía su frágil cuerpo; justo como el poseedor de dicha fuerza hubiera deseado. Pero él, lo que él sentía era completamente diferente. Sentía la fuerza de aquella energía, el como esta se encontraba por toda la extensión de aquel prado, como un manto sutil y delicado que envolvía a todo aquel que se acercara; no era hostil, por el contrario, era protectora. Como si unos grandes brazos envolvieron su figura para entregarle la paz y tranquilidad que el exterior le pudo haber arrebatado.

Como la energía espiritual de un sagrado hacía un humano.

Pero había algo más. Algo que denotaba fortale, un poder que cosquillea sobre la piel, como una advertencia sublime. Como si aquella fuerza pudiera entregar la protección con su fuerza pero, y al mismo tiempo, pudiera ser la tormenta que destruye todo con la misma. Única, algo que no tenia explicacion y que al mismo tiempo contaba con una, singular y poco comparable, como si no fuera algo que su mente pudiera procesar pero si su cuerpo.

Su instinto parecía despertar con aquella nueva energía.

Su mirada ambarina se entrecerró, aquel lugar, aquello que lo envolvía lo llamaba, llenaba algo en él que no creía estuviera vacío y, conjuntamente, lo dejaba en el aire, sin nada a lo cual agarrarse. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, su bestia pareció perder el control, sumida en los instintos que le exigían ir en busca de aquel ser dueño de aquella energía.

_—"Debe ser…" _—dando una última mirada al lugar, continuó su camino interrumpido, siendo seguido de cerca por sus protegidos que —a_ pesar de haberle observado con curiosidad_— no comentaron nada a lo sucedido.

**_—"Debe ser mía"_ **—la mirada ambarina se tiño de rojo cuando aquella bestia, salvaje y guiada por sus instintos más primitivos, fijaba su nuevo objetivo.

_.:::::._

La Taiyoukai se hacía paso entre los frondosos árboles que ocultaban un camino que ella tantas veces recorrió —_o al menos eso es lo que experimentaba_—, reconociendo los más pequeños detalles que en sus memorias se mantienen, a pesar que no eran sus memorias. Su rostro, estilizado y sereno, no cambio su expresión en todo el recorrido, perdida entre pensamientos que la llevaban a buscar y realizar. A su espalda —_aparte de sentir sus pasos silenciosos_— podía sentir la presencia de sus seguidores y, por lo que tenia entendido, quienes estaban encargados de su seguridad.

—Kazou—

El demonio desvió su mirada del bosque a su Señora, con aquel aspecto frívolo y cruel pero al mismo tiempo con la dedicación de un ser que ha entregado su vida al servicio. Sabiéndose llamado abandonó su recorrido entre los árboles para posicionarse detrás de la azabache, justo a su derecha solo unos centímetros por detrás; lugar que le correspondía para hablar con ella. Kagome no detuvo sus pasos para esperar al demonio, ni mucho menos volvió la mirada para asegurarse que estuviera viendo o prestando atención, sabía que así era.

—¿Que sabes de Naraku?—cuestión finalmente, sin detener su paso con aquel andar tan elegante como sensual.

—Ha recolectado gran parte de la Shikon No Tama. Su ubicación es desconocida pero sus vástagos han estado recorriendo los diferentes puntos cardinales. Creemos que se oculta en sus tiempos de mayor debilidad, lamentablemente, y aunque es propicio atacar en sus momentos más vulnerables, las probabilidades de encontrarle son escasas—

Kazou, quien no había apartado la mirada de la Taiyoukai, había exteriorizado con el mayor detenimiento la información obtenida en los últimos años, los mismos en que Naraku había estado causando estragos; los mismos de los que, sabía, su Señora ya no tenía recuerdos. Por el contrario, Kagome entrecerró la mirada mientras el bosque a su alrededor parecía abrirse a su paso, mostrando el camino que debía seguir sin que lo supiera.

—¿Quien le persigue?—

—Bueno...—por un instante el demonio mostró la duda en su tono, ganándose la mirada de su Señora—. Los hijos de Inu No Taisho han mostrado gran empeño en exterminarlo, así como algunos demonios de clase baja. Según tengo entendido, estos últimos y el hijo menor del General muestran un claro interés en obtener la perla—

—¿Y el mayor?—por un instante detuvo su andar, volviendo la mirada a su interlocutor mientras tomaba el paso.

—Él solo ha mostrado deseo en eliminar a Naraku, no parece tener interés en la perla—

—¿Y Lord Touga?—cuestionó cuando la imponente figura de aquel gran Taiyoukai llegó a su mente, como el recuerdo perdido entre lagunas de imágenes.

—Él… Él murió en el intento de salvar a su hijo bastardo y su mujer—explico, cuando finalmente aquel tono indiferente volvió a él.

—¿Bastardo? Supongo que un Hanyou ¿no?—interrogó sin mucho interés, mientras en sus pensamientos ideas de mayor interés se desarrollaban.

—Así es. Hijo del General y una Princesa humana—

Por breves instantes la fémina continuó con aquel andar delicado, elegante como silencioso, como si de una figura intangible se tratara, sus movimientos por entre la espesura del bosque se podían comparar a alguien que pertenecía a aquel lugar tan lúgubre, como si su figura y su forma perteneciera a aquel tétrico lugar. Su cabello danzando al compás de un viento caprichoso, envolviendo la frágil figura de un ser que podía destruir todo a su paso.

—¿Quien ha tomado control de las Tierras del Oeste?—cuestionó al fin, como si el haber formulado la pregunta hubiera supuesto un largo tiempo de meditación.

—El hijo mayor del General, el Señor Sesshomaru—Kazou observó con detenimiento las escasas expresiones de su Señora, sabiendo —_o intuyendo_— lo que transitaba por aquella mente tan singular.

—Hm—

El demonio elevó una de sus finas cejas, en una pregunta no formulada y que tampoco sería contestada, sabiendo de su osadía ante aquel cuestionamiento mudo no se atrevió a formular palabra alguna, esperando alguna instrucción de la Inu que caminaba por aquel camino tan transitado y olvidado. A los laterales, ocultos en la espesura del bosque, se vislumbraba las sutiles sombras de quienes la escoltaban, atentos a un próximo ataque que —_sabían_— no llegaría.

—Hemos llegado, My Lady—

De entre la oscuridad que rodeaba las figuras, la voz de un joven se hizo audible mientras su figura se iba iluminando sutilmente por la luz del sol que —_con esfuerzo_— lograba traspasar la barrera del follaje. Kagome asintió en reconocimiento al sagrado, quien con una tranquila sonrisa entre sus labios hizo una reverencia a la fémina, tomando lugar detrás de ella, inclinado sutilmente hacia la izquierda. Fueron pocos segundos después que la tercera figura se hizo presente, la hanyou —_que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra_— observaba el final del camino con interés y entusiasmo envuelto en indiferencia.

—Kazou, Sora—llamó la Taiyoukai cuando se hicieron paso a un prado, el mismo que dirigía a su destino—; averigüen todo lo que puedan de Naraku. Quiero información detallada, vuelvan al amanecer. Partiremos a primera hora—

Con aquellas últimas palabras, y un asentimiento de los nombrados, partieron hacia los diferentes puntos de donde podrían obtener información dejando a su Señora frente al que una vez fue el hogar de los Inus del Este.

Tora, quien se había quedado a un lado de la Taiyoukai, sonríe de medio lado mientras observaba la arquitectura tan desgastada. Finalmente podrían volver a su hogar.

**_.:::::._**

¡Hola!

Bien, sé que he tardado demasiado con esta continuación cuando se que solo me tomaría unos días. A decir verdad había tenido gran parte escrita pero por unos problemas personales —los cuales consumen mi tiempo en su totalidad— no he podido acercarme a la pc como hubiera deseado pero ¡ey! ya estoy de vuelta y finalmente me puedo concentrar como deseo.

Finalmente, para los que esperan la continuación de Algo cambia, les pido paciencia, principalmente porque el siguiente capítulo contiene lemmon y bueno, no es precisamente algo que se pueda escribir con facilidad. Tengo que asegurarme de no romperles una pierna al escribirlo (?) Jajajaja

Bueno, finalmente espero que disfruten este capitulo que me ha tomado lo suyo.

También agradezco enormemente a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review con su opinion y critica, realmente me alienta a seguir. También a aquellos y aquellas que le han agregado a favoritos y alertas ¡Gracias~!

Dicho todo, ¡nos veremos pronto!

¡Reginae fuera!

P.D.: Para los que les interesa, he estado trabajando en una nueva trama —la cual no pienso sacar a la luz hasta al menos terminar uno de los fic— pero de la cual pienso dejar una breve reseña para que me den su opinion. Si gusta es seguro que la publicare en su momento c:


End file.
